<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's a Lonely Un-Life by starlightcitysys_writes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29647581">It's a Lonely Un-Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightcitysys_writes/pseuds/starlightcitysys_writes'>starlightcitysys_writes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DreamSMP [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Author Projecting onto Dream, Blaze Hybrid Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Blaze Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Character Death, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Clay | Dream and Ranboo are Siblings (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enderman Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Enderman Hybrid Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Enderman Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff and Angst, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost Wilbur Soot, Heavy Angst, Human GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Long-Haired Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Memory Loss, Mentioned Floris | Fundy, Multi, Nether, Nonbinary Toby Smith | Tubbo, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Polyamory, Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Wilbur Soot, Pyromaniac Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Ram Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sad GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Sad with a Happy Ending, Time Travelling Karl Jacobs, Trans Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, demon badboyhalo, mentioned Skeppy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 22:55:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29647581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightcitysys_writes/pseuds/starlightcitysys_writes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All he saw was white as he trekked through the oak forest, his bag empty of food or drinks. He'd finished it a couple days ago. He still had a while to go until he made it back home. He usually didn't miscount his food for trips, but he didn't account for the hole at the bottom of the bag.</p><p>The male shivered as a particularly cold breeze blew through the forest, knocking his hood off his head. He was too cold to remove his arms from around himself to pull it back up. He looked around for some kind of shelter since he could tell a storm was coming in.</p><p>With no luck, he sat under a tree and took the last few remaining blocks from his bag, placing them to one side as a form of blockage from the wind at the least. He leaned his head against the trunk of the tree and sighed, hugging himself tightly as he waited out the storm, closing his eyes silently.</p><p>The teen walked with his brothers through the forest, hoping to find some food after the storm ravaged the forest last week. What the youngest saw surprised him. He was slightly smaller than he remembered him being, but it was definitely him. He was wary when telling the older two about him.</p><p>Slightly inspired by Monophobia by LampLight143 on AO3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DreamSMP [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>164</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first story on AO3! IT's also on Wattpad, under the same title. But my user is apple.pi.spence !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  Dream looked inside his bag one last time before reaching back and tying his just-below-shoulder-length dirty blonde hair into a low ponytail and pulling the hood to his lime hoodie over his head. He took out his communicator, seeing an unread message from Sapnap. </p><p>
  <em>&lt;Sapnap whispers to you&gt; Hey Dream, when are you gonna be home? </em>
  <br/>
  <em>&lt;You whisper to Sapnap&gt; I'm leaving now, so I should be home in a couple weeks. </em>
</p><p>   He didn't get any more messages so he put his communicator back in his bag and smiled softly, fixing the mask over his face and heading out, entering the oak forest. It was the dead of winter and really cold. It had even snowed for the majority of his trip. He pulled the strap to his bag over his shoulder before opening his inventory and taking out his last torch, putting the stick end in a small hook on his bag, using it as a form of heat source as he walked through the forest. </p><p>  He walked for a while before the wind started picking up, the sun barely dipping below the horizon. Dream looked behind him and shivered slightly. "Damn, I should have dressed a little warmer... I knew it was winter, why was I so stupid..." He silently cursed himself before continuing on. He looked to the top right of his vision, where his hunger sat. He saw it was low, so he opened his bag and took out a cooked pork chop, taking a bite as he sat under a tree, placing a couple wood plank blocks to his left as a temporary shelter from the wind. </p><p>   He shifted his mask a little as he ate the pork chop, taking his communicator out of his bag and checking the logs. Mostly members talking idly. He read some as he finished the pork chop, then one more before glancing at his hunger. It was fine, so he stopped eating. He sent a message to Sapnap and George, separately, before getting up, fixing his mask, and continuing on his way. </p><p>
  <em>&lt;You whispered to Sapnap&gt; One day closer to home. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>&lt;You whispered to GeorgeNotFound&gt; One day closer to home. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>   The next two days went by like that. He was making good progress, he knew that. He reached into his bag to pull out his map, checking where he was and how far he was from home. He shivered as a cold wind blew by, hugging himself just a little tighter. He looked up at the top right of his vision. He was at about 45% hunger, but he'd be fine for a little while longer. He usually didn't eat unless he dropped below 30%, when it started slowing him down. He continued on. He didn't notice in the falling snow, but his foot missed the ground and he fell a few blocks down. He landed on his butt, groaning softly. His eyes shot up to the top left of his vision, where his health was. </p><p>❤❤❤❤❤❤❤♡♡♡</p><p>   7 hearts. He'll be fine. He glanced at his hunger quickly, just to be sure. 35%. He'll be fine until he at least got to the top of the small hole. It looked to be about two by two blocks, so he took out his oak planks, placing one in front of him. He climbed on top of it and turned around, doing the same thing. He continued until he was on the surface. He looked at his hunger for a second time, seeing it dipped a little more than it should have. 25%. "Must be the cold..." He made a small blockade again with the oak blanks, sitting down and taking out a cooked pork chop. He ate it slowly, watching as it replenished both his hunger and his hearts. Once he was full hunger and health, he got up and continued moving. </p><p>   All he saw was white as he trekked through the oak forest, his bag empty of food or drinks. He'd finished it a couple days ago. He still had a while to go until he made it back home. He usually didn't miscount his food for trips, but he didn't account for the hole at the bottom of the bag. He figured it must have happened when he fell down that hole earlier that week, as the bag was a brand new bag he bought from a villager just before leaving to go home. He looked up at his hunger for what felt like the trillionth time since he left the village. 5%. "Fuck..." He whispered to himself. He didn't want to worry his two boyfriends, so he didn't say anything about his hunger and having no food. </p><p>   The male shivered as a particularly cold breeze blew through the forest, knocking his hood off his head. He was too cold to remove his arms from around himself to pull it back up. He looked around for some kind of shelter since he could tell a storm was coming in. With no luck, he sat under a tree and took the last few remaining blocks from his bag, placing them to one side as a form of blockage from the wind at the least. He leaned his head against the trunk of the tree and sighed, hugging himself tightly as he waited out the storm, closing his eyes silently. "Just a small nap..." He barely got out before he was asleep. </p><p>    The week after the snowstorm passed, Tommy went out with Technoblade and Wilbur. The teen walked with his brothers through the forest, hoping to find some food after the storm ravaged the forest last week. What the youngest saw surprised him. He was slightly smaller than he remembered him being, but it was definitely him. He immediately recognized the green hoodie and the side view of the white mask. He was wary when telling the older two about him. </p><p>   He walked over to Techno and Wilbur," Hey, uh, are either of you expecting a visit?" The two older males looked at each other before shaking their heads. "By who?" Wilbur asked the youngest. "By Dream." He spoke the name with an unreadable tone, confusing the two older males. "Why would Dream be out this far? And in the dead of winter." Wilbur shook his head at his own question. "I don't know. But I'm more than positive it's him." Technoblade opened his inventory and took out his sword and bow and arrows just in case. "Let's go." He followed Tommy to where he said he saw him. </p><p>   They came across a frozen lake, a figure sitting next to the banks of it. When he looked closer, Techno saw the just-past-shoulder length faded blonde hair, in a low ponytail over the left shoulder. The lime hoodie was unmistakable, white and ice blue frost covering the ends of the sleeves and the bottom. He was looking down at something in his hands. As the trio of brothers got closer, they saw what he was holding. It was his communicator. But it was broken. Tommy couldn't tell what was on it, though, or if it was even on or working. Techno slowly walked over to him, drawing his sword just in case the lime-clad male posed himself as a threat. </p><p>   "Dream?" His voice came out sharp and questioning, making the other jump slightly at the sudden voice. He hadn't even heard the footsteps approaching. Dream turned around, the smiling face of the mask looking up at Technoblade and Tommy as they got closer. "It is you. Why are you all the way out here? What do you want?" The blonde in front of the two brothers looked between the two of them and shook his head. No words escaped him though, as he just sat there silently. Tommy was starting to get a little short with him, his words coming out a little harsher than intended. </p><p>   "Spit it out, Dream. What are you doing here?" Dream only looked down at his communicator again. He opened the chat and pulled up the keyboard, typing slowly. "I don't know. I woke up here a few days ago and haven't moved since." Tommy read it out loud to his brothers. Techno rose an eyebrow at the male. "What do you mean, you don't know?" Dream pulled the communicator from the youngest's hands, his own making brief contact with them. Tommy felt the cold and a thought occurred to him. "Wait, are you dead?" The words fell from his lips before he could even think. </p><p>   Dream only looked at him, the plain, smiling white mask staring at him. Tommy always hated that mask. Hated how it always seemed to mock him. But now, it didn't seem to be mocking him. Even though it was just two dots and a curved line, he could almost swear it was confused, maybe even a little scared. He couldn't help but momentarily feel bad for the male. He felt a hand on his shoulder, that snapped him back into reality. He looked over at Techno, who's hand rested on his right shoulder. "Did you hear a word I said?" Embarrassed, Tommy shook his head. "Sorry, I was distracted." </p><p>   Techno only sighed and repeated what he said," I said 'We should take him with us to see if Phil can make sense of this.'" The shorter only nodded with simple words," Good idea." Techno rolled his eyes," Obviously." Tommy returned the eye roll before turning to Dream. The male was standing now. He was considerably shorter than Tommy remembers, now maybe an inch or so shorter than himself. "Alright, let's go. It looks like it's going to snow again. We gotta get Wilbur inside." Techno spoke, to which Tommy nodded. The two began walking as Dream slowly followed, Wilbur next to him. </p><p>   When they got home, Techno put his bow and arrows back in his inventory, but kept his sword out, just as a precaution. He watched as Dream looked around the small living room of the cabin the family had made for themselves. Philza came down the stairs at hearing the front door shut, but froze at the base of the steps as he saw Dream standing there. "What's going on you three? Why is Dream here?" Wilbur spoke up this time," He died. And he doesn't remember anything. He doesn't talk either." Phil let the words set in before speaking," Wait what?" He looked at the faded blonde behind his youngest son. </p><p>   What he saw surprised him. From the pale skin to the seemingly frosted-over faded blonde hair to the lime green covered in frost. His black finger-less gloves even looked almost gray with the frost. His pale fingers had a blue tinge, along with the tips of his ears. The mask hid his face, but Phil imagined his cheeks and nose would match the tone of his fingers. He turned his head slightly to look at Tommy," Where'd you find him?" Tommy pointed in the direction of the lake," The frozen lake that way." Phil nodded and went over to Dream. He looked him over before saying softly," Would you like to come sit? I can get you a book you can write in, alright?" The green-clad male nodded and followed Phil into the living room, where he was given a seat next to the fire. </p><p>   Phil went to the chest in the corner of the room, opening it. Inside was an assortment of things. He took out a book and quill before bringing them over to Dream. "Here... Write what you can remember, alright? Don't hurt yourself trying to remember everything, though. Even Wilbur had difficulty remembering everything when we first found him." Dream nodded and opened the book, starting to write. While he did that, Phil got up and went back to his three sons. "Do you know if Sapnap and George know about him?" Tommy took out his communicator, turning it on to read through the logs. "No.. From what I see in the logs, they don't know." Phil nodded," Let's wait a bit before we tell them. First off, they may not believe us. Second, it may overwhelm Dream, if he doesn't remember them." </p><p>   The three boys nodded in agreement before looking over at the writing male. He wasn't writing anymore, he was staring at the fire. His hand twitched before he turned back to the book and wrote some more before sitting back. Phil walked back over to him and asked," Done?" He got a nod in response. "Alright. Let me see what you got." He picked up the book and flipped back to the first page. The handwriting was readable, but it was big, blocky, almost forced. You could tell where the male had written softly and where he'd dug the quill into the paper. Phil frowned softly as he began reading what the male had written. </p><p>
  <b>   I remember white and cold. It was lonely. Very lonely, and bright. I remember wandering the forest and sitting by a lake of blue. It was so lonely and cold. Thoughts of two people came to my mind, but I couldn't remember their faces or names. Just items. Goggles and a headband. Both white. When I think of them, my chest hurts, but I feel calm at the same time. I want to remember them. </b>
</p><p>Philread the handwriting in the book before looking at Dream, who was looking at the fire in the fireplace. He sighed and turned to his three sons before letting them read the writing. He sat next to Dream, which made him jump slightly. The younger looked up at Phil and tilted his head. The older only pulled him into a side hug, shivering slightly at how cold the male was. Dream only tilted his head a little. "We'll help you remember, alright?" The younger male nodded and closed his eyes. Although ghosts can't sleep, he seemed to relax, almost as if he was falling asleep. </p><p>   Phil lightly rubbed his shoulder and let him remain there, despite getting cold, even with the fire right in front of them. He turned his gaze to said fire, his wings wrapping around the two. He watched the flames dance and flicker. He took a glance at Dream, who's head was now facing the same flames. In the younger male's mind, the dancing flames seemed to twist and form a figure. He knew it wasn't real, but the figure looked so familiar. He couldn't, for the life, er i mean unlife, of him, remember who it was. The only thing that seemed to stand out to him was the flickers of what looked like a headband. That he knew he recognized. </p><p>   With that thought, he just returned to watching the flames dance and flicker, twist and twirl. It was beautiful, in a lot of ways. His eyes fell closed as he made the motion of sighing, leaning into the older male. He was always cold, but with the male's embrace, he <em>almost</em> felt warm. <em>Almost</em>. Feeling the younger male do so, Phil smiled. He glanced over his shoulder at his three sons. He made a motion for them to come over. They did and he offered them to join the two. Tommy tucked himself under Phil's other arm, cuddling into his father's side. Wilbur sat next to Dream, but Techno politely refused, going upstairs to his room. Phil let it slide and rubbed Tommy's back gently. </p><p>   The four males remained there, the oldest and youngest quickly falling asleep. The two ghosts remained awake, but in a comfortable silence. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sapnap sat with George by the fire, the older having an arm around his younger boyfriend's shoulder, the other lightly playing with his hair. The younger, usually energetic and happy, male had been quiet the past few days, and with good reason. Dream had stopped messaging them a week ago and wasn't home yet. He was worried and scared, but whenever he showed it to anyone, other than George, they always said the same thing. "It's Dream, he's fine." </p><p>   The two sat there in silence, George quietly playing with Sapnap's raven hair. The younger had his eyes closed and sat slightly closer to the fire than George, almost absorbing the warmth it produced, producing his own, keeping his boyfriend just as warm. He sighed softly and opened his eyes to look at the fire. The red and orange flames flickering and dancing in the fireplace. He looked up at George and turned to bury his face in his shoulder, breathing out softly, relaxing when George wrapped his arms around his waist, kissing his head softly. </p><p>   "You okay, love?" Sapnap only nodded his answer. George nodded in response and held the younger a little closer to him. The blaze hybrid had gotten a little bit more clingy since no one else helped him through his worry. Karl was around for the first day or two, but he traveled again and wasn't back yet. Sapnap practically clung to his oldest boyfriend since his closest friend left. "Hey Gogy..?" His voice came out soft and quiet. "Yeah, Sap?" He kissed his head in response. "Do you think he'll be back..? What if he doesn't..?" George sighed. He'd heard one of these two sentences at least once a day since the messages from their tall lover ceased. </p><p>   "I'm sure he'll come back. This is his home, after all." Sapnap nodded as he closed his eyes. He breathed out and slowly fell asleep against the other male. Once he noticed this, George picked him up, bridal style, letting his head rest against his shoulder, making sure he wasn't in an uncomfortable position. He carried him to their shared room and laid him on the bed, making sure he was covered fully before going to the fireplace. He made sure the flute was open so the house didn't fill with carbon monoxide. Once he did, he shut the wired doors. They weren't fully solid, nor were they fully open. </p><p>   Once he was sure the fireplace was safe and okay, he went back to the room and shut the light off, climbing into the bed behind Sapnap, hugging him close, tightly but carefully. He grabbed his hand and slowly intertwined their fingers. He closed his eyes and buried his face in Sap's shoulder. "If he's not home tomorrow, I'll go look for him..." He whispered, even though he knew Sapnap couldn't hear him. George slowly slid into unconsciousness himself, holding Sapnap closely to his chest, protectively. </p><p> </p><p>   The next day, around noon, Sapnap sat on the couch in front of the fireplace, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. George had went to go get some things from the shop. He curled up into a small ball on the couch, waiting for George. After a while, he came back home and took the food he bought to the kitchen, putting things where they belonged. Sapnap got up and went to the kitchen, watching him before hugging him. George pat his head softly before hugging him back properly. "He's still not home..." Sapnap's words came our whispered. It seemed to be all he could muster now. And even then, it was only George and Karl who could even get him to talk at all. </p><p>   George sighed," I know... I'm going to go looking for him starting this evening." The younger looked up at him, worry in his dark eyes. "Don't worry. I'm coming home, for sure. And I'm bringing him with me." He kissed his forehead softly. Sapnap quickly shook his head," N-no..! Not alone..!" George frowned," But, baby, you can't be out in the cold for too long." Sapnap swallowed thickly as he shook his head again," I don't care..!" He hugged George tighter," I can't bare the thought of losing you, too..." He murmured into his shoulder as he closed his eyes. George sighed once more," Alright... Just, be safe and stay warm, alright?" Sapnap nodded quickly. "We should probably leave in the morning then, when it's not so cold." "Okay..." </p><p>   That evening, the two were ready to go. But, they just left their things by the front door and laid in bed one last time, to sleep. Sapnap was, once again, the first one asleep, curled against George's side as the older male laid awake, on his back, staring at the ceiling above them. "Crap.. What if Karl comes back while we're gone... He's gonna worry..." He blinked a few times before facepalming. "Duh-" He slowly slipped out of the bed and went to the chest in the corner, where they held all the extra books and quills. He took a set out and shut the chest quietly. He sat down at the desk and opened to the first page. </p><p> </p><p>       Karl, </p><p>   Hey man, Sapnap and I are going to go looking for Dream. He's been gone too long to be considered normal. Even for Dream. We aren't going to come back empty handed, so we might be gone for a while. If we do somehow get back before you come back, then you won't even see this note, haha. Anyway, we'll see you when we get back. </p><p>   -George </p><p> </p><p>   After writing it, he set the book on the kitchen counter, where Karl could see it. Once it was placed on the counter, he went back to the room and slid under the covers behind Sapnap. Having woken up while George was out, Sapnap turned and buried his face in his boyfriend's shoulder, hugging him tightly, tangling his legs with George's. He closed his eyes again and sighed softly, eventually falling back asleep there. George pet his head softly before closing his own eyes and falling asleep himself a few minutes later. </p><p> </p><p>   The next morning, George was up just after Sapnap, who was still cuddled up close to him. He rubbed his back gently before whispering," Hey... We should get going..." Sapnap whined softly but nodded, before slipping out of the bed. George followed suit, going to their shared closet, grabbing them both a set of clothes. He got changed before going over to Sapnap, to hand him his clothes, and help if needed. After about half an hour, they were both at the front door, fully ready to go. </p><p>   George put his stuff in his inventory and kept a few things in a bag on his hip before turning to Sapnap. "Ready to go?" He received a nod before he opened the door, walking out with Sapnap, shutting the door behind them. He gently grabbed the younger male's hand, kissing his forehead softly before they were off. They slipped out of L'Manberg quietly and headed off for the forest area surrounding it. They both traveled with Dream long enough to know where he went. </p><p>   They went to the closest village first, which took quite a few hours. It wasn't too far, but far enough. They looked around, to see if Dream was there. They didn't have any plans of staying here if he wasn't. After about half an hour checking homes and buildings and fields, they moved on, heading to the north. It took a few days, but they reached the snow biome. Sapnap's movements slowed, which meant his body temperature was lowering, and that wasn't a good thing for the blaze hybrid. George took a torch out of his inventory and handed it to Sapnap to hold onto. </p><p>   It offered him enough warmth though as they walked through the forest. George took out his communicator and typed on it quickly after taking a quick glance at the logs prior. </p><p>GeorgeNotFound: Entering snow biome. Has anyone seen Dream yet? </p><p>   They walked a little longer before he checked it again. </p><p>Tommyinnit: Maybe. <br/> Meet me at these coordinates as soon as you can </p><p>   George looked at the coordinates Philza put in the chat and checked the coordinates of their current position. He nodded and turned to Sapnap, who looked tired, his grip on the torch loosening slightly. He put his communicator in his bag and shifted to put the younger male on his back, hooking his arms under his knees. Sapnap laid his head on his shoulder, closing his eyes. "Gogy..." His voice came out, whispered. "I know, Pandas... We're close to him, though.. I can feel it." He spoke gently and started heading to the coordinates Phil gave him. </p><p> </p><p>   Phil was with his family and Dream, in their house, trying to help Dream remember things. Slowly, one thing at a time. They decided to start with the good things. When they saw in the logs that the dead male's boyfriends were looking for him now, they decided it was a good idea for him to see them. Maybe it would bring back some memories. Dream was currently sitting in front of the fire, staring into it, trying to figure out why it comforted him so much. He felt an odd warmth to it, more than just heat warmth, though. </p><p>   Dream looked up when Techno came home, the door creaking open drawing his attention. His voice broke the silence as he shut the door. "I saw them heading towards the lake. The kid's not looking too great, Phil. It's too cold for him." Phil sighed and took out his communicator, reading the logs. "I'll meet them there.. And maybe I'll bring them here, or to our old hut over there." He slowly got up. Dream followed suit not long after. "Dream, I need you to stay with Tech for now, alright?" Dream shifted before nodding, looking at Techno. </p><p>   Phil grabbed his coat and pulled it over his shoulders before heading out the door. He went to the lake his sons found Dream at, soon spotting the brunette and ravenette couple. He took in a deep breath before letting it out again. He walked over to them and noticed the state of the younger of the two. He really didn't look too great. George was trying to warm him up, but it was kind of difficult. Phil sighed softly," George." He spoke to get the attention of the male, which worked. "Philza..." He nodded a small greeting. "Why'd you have us meet you here?" The oldest of them sighed before saying," I can take you to Dream." </p><p>   George perked up," What do you mean? He's out here? Where? We came to look for him and bring him home." Phil nodded," I'm sure. But, before I take you, you must know something." George felt slightly unerved by the tone of the other male's voice. He gulped and nodded," What is it..? Is it bad..?" Phil didn't look him in the eye now," Yes, and no..." George felt nervous and almost a little scared to hear what the man had to say, but listened anyway. "Dream's not the Dream you know or remember." George furrowed his eyebrows. </p><p>   "What do you mean by that? How? What happened?" Phil sighed and shook his head," Follow me. We have to get Sapnap somewhere warm as soon as possible." George went to argue, but knew the older male was right. He nodded and lifted his younger boyfriend once more onto his back. He had lost most, almost all, of his warmth since they entered the biome, and the brunette would be lying if he said it didn't worry him. He lifted himself back onto his feet and turned to follow Phil as he led him through the snowy forest. </p><p>   They walked for a few minutes before they came across a house. Phil sighed quietly and took out his communicator, telling Techno to take Dream upstairs. The two needed to warm up before they saw him. Once he got the okay, he let George inside. As he passed the older male, George felt the warmth of the house fireplace instantly. He sighed and walked over to it, setting Sapnap next to it. He sat him down and turned his head to Phil," Do you have a blanket he can use?" Nodding, Phil went to the closet and pulled out a spare blanket. </p><p>   He handed the fluffy white fabric to George, who wrapped it around Sapnap, sitting next to him, hugging him gently, the younger's head leaning on his shoulder. He felt like he was warming up, which made George sigh in relief. He looked up at Phil and asked," What did you mean about Dream?" His voice was quiet, trying not to be too loud. Sapnap wasn't fully conscious, but wasn't unconscious either, he could tell. </p><p>   The older man sighed and sat down," Tommy found him just after the snowstorm about a week or so ago." George furrowed his eyebrows," Okay?" The older male folded his hands over his knees, slightly leaning forward in his seated position on the couch," He was.... different." George was getting more concerned," What do you mean....?" The older male looked towards the stairs before sighing," Maybe you should get some sleep before you see him...." </p><p>   George shook his head," No. I want to see him now." Sapnap shifted and nodded in agreement with his older boyfriend. Phil sighed," Fine.. I'll have Techno bring him down." He took out his communicator and messaging Technoblade to bring Dream downstairs. A few minutes later, The two younger male's could hear footsteps, but it only sounded like one person. When Techno got to the base of the stairs, George's eyes drifted to the floating form behind him. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>   "Dream....?" </p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>Word Count: 2302</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry if it's a little fast paced, but just keep in mind, it was over a few days in the story-</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Word Count: 2575 </p><p>A/N: Hope you all enjoy this chapter! I'm hoping to get them out semi-regularly from now on! Maybe Saturdays, maybe every other Saturday might work! Who knows. Welp, yeah, that's that! If you like it, lemme know in the comments! If you have any ideas for future updates, feel free to leave them in the comments, too! I'd love to hear your ideas and suggestions!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>